As semiconductor devices continue to decrease in size, the size of trenches and vias continue to decrease. With smaller trenches and vias the semiconductor devices may experience gap filling issues resulting in, for example, line voids in the trenches and vias. These line voids may decrease the device yield and reliability and also increase defectivity. Thus, new methods and devices for metal filling are needed.